my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortimer Toynbee
Real Name: Mortimer Toynbee *'Current Alias:' Toad *'Aliases:' The Terrible Toad-King, impersoned the Stranger, Mort, Morty *'Affiliation:' X-Men (Jean Grey School member), Partner of Doctor Frankenstein; formerly Murder Circus (brainwashed), 198, Unus' gang, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Misfits, Defenders (Villains), Hellfire Academy *'Base of Operations:' Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Utopia; Genosha *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' United Kingdom *'Marital Status:' Single *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5'9" *'Weight:' 169 lbs *'Eyes:' Black (formerly brown) *'Hair:' Brown *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' York, England Powers and Abilities Superhuman Leaping: Toad's primary power is the ability to leap to heights and distances far greater than those of an ordinary human. He possesses a degree of superhuman strength, particularly in his back and legs which grants him his superior leaping abilities, as well as deliver kicks with superhuman fore. Although Toad usually stands in a crouching position, he can stand erect if he wishes. His unusually flexible spine enables him to crouch continually without strain. Flexible Bone Structure: Toad's bone structure enables him great flexibility. He can remain in a crouching position for long periods of time and perform contortionist-type feats without causing any damage to his spine. Superhuman Stamina: Toad's muscles produce a significantly lower amount of fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman Agility: Toad's overall equilibrium application is enhanced to some degree, and his bodily coordination and balance are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. Superhuman Reflexes: Toad's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. Superhuman Durability: Toad's body is tougher and more resistant to physical injury than an ordinary human's. He can withstand major impacts and physical trauma that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with moderate discomfort. Regenerative Healing Factor: Toad has a limited healing factor that allows him to recover from injuries and ailments at an accelerated rate. He can recover from minor ailments, such as a cold, within a few hours. Larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, heal within a matter of days. He has also been shown as being able to regenerate severed body parts, such as when he regenerated his tongue, which had been completely cut off by Wolverine. UV/Infrared Vision: Toad's enhanced vision allows him to see into the ultraviolet and infrared spectrum, granting him a degree of heightened night vision. However, his eyes are also sensitive to certain types of lighting, forcing him to wear light-filtering goggles that allow him to operate in strong daylight that would otherwise blind him. Prehensile Tongue: Toad has the ability to extend his tongue up to 30 feet in length and use it as a whip to ensnare objects and people. His tongue is superhumanly strong, capable of lifting and crushing a magistrate of Genosha to death. Pheromone Secretion: Toad can secrete an odorless pheromonal venom from glands in his tongue and fingertips that seeps through the skin directling into the bloodstream. This venom allows him to control minds of any exposed to it to a limited extent. It is presumed that the victim's skin must be porous in order to take effect. Acidic Saliva: Toad's saliva is highly acidic and can adhere to most surfaces and quickly dissolve most materials with ease. Paralytic Resin: Toad's pores secrete an adhesive resin that allows him to stick to any surface and paralyzes the nervous systems of any living organism that comes into contact with it. Superhuman Respiratory System: Toad's lungs can expand and compress large quantities of air that can be expelled with enough force to knock a fully grown human off their feet. Amphibian Control: Toad has the ability to psionically communicate with and control amphibian life, such as frogs, toads, newts, and salamanders, who he often uses as spies. He was stated to be a Significant Threat by the O*N*E. According to Prosh his Comparative Mutagenic Power Register was of 4.2. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Superhuman Leaping Category:Superhuman Flexibility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Night Vision Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:Pheromone Manipulation Category:Acidic Saliva Category:Paralyzation Category:Superhuman Respiration Category:Amphibian Manipulation